1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms used to latch battery covers to housings. The latch mechanisms must tolerate frequent installation and removal of batteries relative to the housings.
A typical battery cover latch mechanism includes at least one spring to facilitate the operation thereof. However, the spring may easily wear out after repeated operations and, thus the battery cover latch mechanism may fail.
Therefore, there is chamber for improvement within the art.